Forgotten Memories
by filledelmer
Summary: “Things are just different now, InuYasha,” she said, hearing the slight worry in his voice. Indeed, things had changed. With the return of her father, came not only a different future, but also a different past. InuKag Sequel to: ARE YOU MY FATHER?
1. Chapter 1

Finally, the long-awaited sequel. D I will try my best to keep the story at or above the level of the original; please just bear with me as I work. If you have not read, "Are You My Father," the story will probably not make much sense; however, if you are brave and would like to keep trying anyway, please do.

There are 17 chapters of the first story for a reason. I explained everything there. The concept seems rather odd and impossible, but if you will go back and read, you might be surprised.

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumoshiko Takahashi; however, this piece and this plot are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Dr. Dogma**, for his help, ideas, patience, and beta work on my last story; and of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers** for their extreme patience and encouragement.

**A brief summary of "Are You My Father**": Kagome was given a school project that eventually caused her to find a book listing the generations of Higurashis beginning with a "Miroku and Sango Higurashi". Upon the discovery of the book, she finds that her family line strangely consisted of only males; she was the first female born to the family since the feudal era. Oddly enough, each family only had one male child who died at an early age, much like Kagome's own father, who died just after her birth.

After a time, Kagome comes to the knowledge that Sango and Miroku are more than just her friends—they are her father's ancestors. Since Kagome does not possess the curse, things seem to have taken a better turn, but then Kagome develops a hole in her right hand.

The group sets out on a furious search for Naraku, ending in the evil hanyou's death along with Akago and Hakudoshi. Kohaku was saved. Sango finally confesses her feelings toward Miroku, and they marry. How then is the future changed? The curse killed Kagome's ancestors and father, but what happens if Naraku was killed before they were born?

_**Where we left off before:**_

"Hurry up InuYasha! Miroku and Sango are—" Kagome's voice trailed off and she stopped in her tracks just inside the doorway of her home.

InuYasha muttered illegibly as he almost slammed into her back after her abrupt stop.

"What do you think you're doing…?" InuYasha asked, but his words went unheeded as the girl in front of him threw her backpack off her shoulder and dug frantically inside.

A mere moment later, she held up the photo that had started the whole fiasco of the last weeks. Then hurriedly, she stepped forward and stared at the stranger that had just walked into her yard.

Slightly annoyed at Kagome's odd manner, InuYasha stepped over the threshold and into the yard. Then his gaze followed Kagome's gaze and landed on a man hauntingly familiar, but one he was sure he had never seen before.

The man had shoulder length midnight black hair pulled back with a leather strap and wore a pair of dark pants along with a familiar leather jacket—his bare hands the only difference between the picture and the man.

Kagome gasped in wonderment, "Are you my… _father_?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Forgotten Memories**

_**Prologue**_

Darting across her yard, Kagome grasped the neon straps of her backpack and raced for the feudal era. Her immense joy over her father's appearance was waning in the growing nightmare of the past week. Never before had she felt such an intense need to go back in time. Since she had met InuYasha, her modern home was her sanctuary—a place to get away from the trouble she faced in the feudal era, but now—now she just needed to be back with the people she knew… People who shared the same memories she did.

Opening the shrine door, Kagome stepped into the cool darkness, and breathed in deeply of the old wood smell. Then jogging to the lip of the well, she placed her foot on the edge and stepped over. Letting the familiar colors of time-travel wrap around her pale frame, she sighed and attempted to relax her tired mind.

It was not that her father was a bad man. In fact, it was the polar opposite. With each day, she grew closer to the man she had never known, and up until a few days ago had never even had cause to hope to know. He was a man of great knowledge with a wild and reckless side, but who obviously cared for his children.

Indeed, he was the father she had never known.

Unfortunately, for him, though he did not have the wind tunnel of his ancestor, he certainly retained some of Miroku's curse—if a "cursed hand with a mind of its own" counted as a curse. Her mother was constantly sidestepping his wandering hand, and she almost did not recognize her father without her mother's fingerprints on his face or some other area of his being.

For a moment, Kagome smiled as she her feet brushed the hard-packed dirt of the bottom of the well.

Always a sweet and smiling woman, Kagome's mother had blossomed. The worry lines that had developed during Kagome's time in the feudal era were steadily disappearing only to be replaced with the youthful glow of a woman in love. Her mother laughed more and her smile was hardly ever missing.

Kagome sighed. She was only a few months old when her mother lost Kagome's father. By the time Kagome was old enough to truly understand what was going on around her, her mother had already dealt with the death and had begun to move on. Over the years, she had kept her brave front and had truly found her joy in her daughter; then after Souta's birth (from her mom's second marriage), her joy was in both of her children.

Even after her second husband's death, she had managed to stay strong for both Souta and Kagome. But now that Kagome's father was back, the young miko could only begin to see what it must have been like for her mother after the wind tunnel took her father. The love they shared for each other was deep, and after seeing them together, Kagome was finding it harder to imagine one without the other.

Looking up at the well entrance, Kagome saw InuYasha's adorable ears and a moment later was joined by the silver haired hanyou. As she grasped onto his shoulders, she held her breath as he jumped out of the well, and a smile found its way onto her face.

Souta would love to be in her place. Not only did he love InuYasha, but he also loved the stories she told of the past—the youkai and the samurai, the hanyou and the human.

For a moment, her smile slipped. The day her dad came back, her brother had gone missing for most of the evening before suddenly appearing at the dinner table. For a while, she was afraid that she had gained a father and lost a brother.

She had feared that because her mother never would have remarried if her father were still alive, that Souta had been lost to the shifting of time—a boy that never would have been created. Yet, he was alive—though she had gathered from her parents' speech that she and Souta now shared the same father. Then after a time, Kagome feared that her brother was not truly the Souta she had watched over and mothered ever since his birth.

Yet, her fears were unfounded. At the dinner table, her brother had begged to hear about InuYasha, and as she told one of her stories, he had paused from eating and formed his hand into claws.

"Blades of Blood!" he had yelled, mimicking InuYasha's move.

Relieved, Kagome had laughed; Souta was still Souta.

But though it was nothing major, little things were different. Every once in awhile, he would say or do something that was out of character for him, and Kagome would start to comment on it before remembering what had happened. It both bothered and fascinated her.

Yet, as saddening and maddening as it was, Kagome would never wish Naraku alive so that everything would be the way it was before.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep back there!" InuYasha called to the quiet girl on his back.

The miko giggled lightly, "I'm not sleeping," she whispered.

InuYasha snorted, "Usually you talk my head off about that school place and all that other stuff, what's bothering you?"

"Things are just different now, InuYasha," she said, hearing the slight worry in his voice.

Indeed, things had changed.

With the return of her father, came not only a different future, but also a different past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** The prologue is shorter than a normal chapter, but I hope it struck your curiosity a little and gave you something to think about.

As you can see, I kept Souta around; so for those of you who worried about that, you don't have to anymore. Though he has a different father, he is still Souta. It just bothers Kagome a little that she does not know her brother as well as she did before.

I hope it doesn't sound depressing. I imagine it will be very similar to the first story in style. I just can't help but probe into a character's emotions every so often.

I really don't know how much time I will be able to devote to this story, but I will do my best. Typical Fille style, I have two other fics that are currently in progress (and have the priority at the moment). I truly wanted to be able to work on some other story ideas I had for this summer, but I doubt I will get to them.

Suggestions and encouragement are both welcome. If you don't like this fic, and have not read "Are You My Father," please don't feel the need to flame me needlessly. I have explained many of the events that lead up to what happened and will happen. I do not mind constructive criticism, if it is meant to help. )

Please leave a comment on your way out. I would definitely appreciate it.

Thank you all again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumoshiko Takahashi; however, this piece and this plot are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Dr. Dogma**, for his help, ideas, patience, and beta work on the first story; and of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers** for their extreme patience and encouragement.

**Recap: **InuYasha snorted, "Usually you talk my head off about that school place and all that other stuff, what's bothering you?"

"Things are just different now, InuYasha," she said, hearing the slight worry in his voice.

Indeed, things had changed.

With the return of her father, came not only a different future, but also a different past.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter One**

Truly relaxing for the first time in days, Kagome slid further into the comforting heat of the hot springs and closed her eyes languidly.

Still partially alert, she heard Sango's sigh of contentment from the other side of the springs, causing the corners of the miko's mouth to turn up in a small smile. The slayer was blossoming under the attention that her husband was more than willing to give her. Though slight, the changes were noticeable to someone who had spent so much time with the young woman. Kagome could see the insecurities and fears that had held Sango back in the past beginning to dissipate in the winds of change.

Laying her head back against the damp rock surrounding the springs, Kagome went into a near sleep like state.

Almost unwittingly, her mind went back to that day a week ago—the day her life became a little more complete and a lot more complicated.

_Looking down, Kagome stared at the picture in her hand. The man before her and the man in the picture she held shared an uncanny resemblance—same leather jacket, dark pants, fingerless gloves, and confident smirk._

'_It doesn't make sense, yet it just seems like too much of a coincidence. Perhaps, Naraku's death…'_ _she did not finish her thought as she stared at the man before her. Then finally, unable to stand the suspense, she walked up to him and asked shakily, "Are you…my father?"_

_Such a look of misunderstanding had crossed the male's face, that for a moment, Kagome thought that she had just made one of the most embarrassing and disheartening mistakes of her life. _

_Then he spoke and her heart nearly stopped._

"_Kagome, you act like you've never seen me before. Your dad goes away for two days and you completely forget him."_

_Then he smiled and laughed quietly at his own joke._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" he asked as he opened his arms wide in expectation._

_Overwhelmed, tears sprung to Kagome's eyes, and running, she closed the distance between herself and her father and buried herself in his arms. Breathing in deeply, she clutched the leather of his jacket and breathed in the musky scent—breathed in his realness. _

_Her tears increased, and her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed, "You're really here. I never thought I'd—" her voice broke off as she bit her lip in an effort to stop the flow of joyful tears._

_Concerned now, Mr. Higurashi looked down at his daughter, "Really, Kagome, did you think I wasn't coming back? If it upsets you this much, I'll put off going anywhere for awhile."_

"_No, no… I'm all right," Kagome mumbled, though truthfully, she never wanted to let up on her fierce grip on him, nevertheless have him physically leave her again._

_Tightening his arms around his daughter, he asked, "Are you sure?"_

_Nodding, Kagome reluctantly began to loosen her grip. "I just missed you; it just feels like forever—well, almost like this is the first time I've ever met you."_

_Her father nodded in understanding, though in reality he was still in the dark. Mentally, he shrugged._

"_Women—who will ever understand the female mind?" he muttered. Then looking over his shoulder, he saw InuYasha standing awkwardly by the doorway. "Isn't that right, InuYasha?" _

_Two young gazes flew to Kagome's father and two jaws visibly dropped._

This time Kagome sighed as she readjusted the position of her head on the rock. So many things had happened in the first minutes of her father's arrival, overwhelming her with their suddenness, importance, and simple complexity.

"_You know InuYasha too?" Kagome whispered._

"_Why wouldn't I?" Mr. Higurashi answered. "You met him over two years ago. Good grief, I may be getting older, but my mind's still there." he finished with a chuckle. Pushing past the increasing strangeness of Kagome's actions, he finally asked, "Where's your mother? I would have thought that wife of mine would have ran out to give me a proper greeting already."_

_Hearing Kagome's mom close a cabinet in the kitchen, InuYasha called out in a rare moment of helpfulness, "She's in—"_

_A moment later, his words were overpowered by a happy exclamation. "You're back!" Mrs. Higurashi called as she ran towards her husband, practically trampling over a surprised hanyou in her haste to get out the doorway._

"…_there," InuYasha grumbled, finishing his sentence._

_Kagome stepped back and let her mom reunite with her dad. She watched fascinated—she had no memories of the two together, only the photo._

_Embarrassed, InuYasha began to blush as he watched Kagome's parents embrace and her dad lean down to thoroughly kiss his wife. He began to look away, but not before he saw the man's right hand begin to move downward._

_SLAP!!_

"_What have I told you about doing that in public?! And in front of InuYasha and Kagome no less. What kind of example are you for the two of them?" Mrs. Higurashi fumed, as she glared at her husband, who currently had adopted an innocent face._

_Now, InuYasha was not the only one blushing as he and Kagome began to turn the color of cooked lobster and looked anywhere but at each other._

"_It's the hand!" her father insisted, as he held out the offending object._

_InuYasha snorted through his embarrassment. 'I wonder where I have heard that line before.'_

_Mrs. Higurashi whispered angrily, heedless of the fact that they sounded much like a couple five hundred years in the past, "A birthmark is not a curse." _

Kagome could not help but giggle at the memory. Hearing the childlike laugh, Sango glanced up at her friend, her right brow quirked in apparent curiosity.

"What are you laughing at, Kagome?" the slayer asked, as she brushed aside a damp piece of hair that had fallen across her face.

Startled into reality, Kagome sat up and smiled at her companion, "I was just thinking about my dad."

Kagome paused, and Sango waited expectantly.

After a moment, Kagome continued, "Miroku must have rather strong genes; my father acts just like him."

Unsure of what 'genes' were, Sango looked at Kagome and nodded anyway.

"Which means Sango, when you have your son, he's probably going to act just like his lecherous dad," Kagome said, smirking.

Sango groaned, "I sure hope not."

From several yards away in the forest a masculine voice mumbled, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Hearing the quiet murmur, both girls turned their heads in the direction of the forest. Experimentally, Sango threw a large rock in the direction of the sound, her aim deadly accurate as always. As she expected, a familiar startled cry came from behind one of the bushes.

"Miroku," Sango fumed, as she hurriedly exited the springs and threw on her clothes before grabbing her large weapon.

Quite content where she was, Kagome only slid further into the water so that everything from her nose down was covered.

From her spot, she could clearly hear the sound of someone being dragged rather roughly further away from the girl's bathing area. Then came Miroku's innocent voice, "But Sango dearest, we're married! It's only natural that I would wish to—"

A resounding slap echoed in the wooded area. "You're not married to Kagome, you perverted idiot!"

"But, Sango," Miroku tried. "She's practically my granddaughter, give or take twenty generations," he finished with a mumble. "My eyes were only on your gorgeous—"

His voice stopped as Sango _accidentally_ dropped her boomerang on his head.

From the springs came a quiet giggle that turned into full- fledged laughter.

Relieved, Kagome clutched her sides and laughed just to laugh.

It seemed that some things were just not meant to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Kagome walked over to stand under the wide winding limbs of the Goshinboku. She walked around the large wooded trunk until she stood before the place that InuYasha had occupied just two short years ago. Reaching up, her finger hovered over the spot that contained the arrowhead that had pricked her finger. Kagome smiled pensively as she thought of InuYasha's rough words but underlying sweetness as he picked up her finger and placed it in his mouth, careful not to injure her further with the sharp edges of his teeth.

From the branches, InuYasha peered down at the girl below him. She must be very lost in thought not to notice that he was there. For a while, he sat content to watch her, before he stood up and dropped to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Startled, Kagome jumped a good foot in the air.

Crossing his arms, the hanyou scowled at her. "What do you think you're doing standing there like that? If I had wanted to, I could have killed you before you even realized anyone was in the area."

"Well, excuse me if I don't have your senses, InuYasha," she muttered.

Unwilling to argue with her further, InuYasha muttered, "Feh, you were lucky it was just me."

Sighing, Kagome sat down against the tree trunk and pulled her legs up under her chin.

"What's botherin' you so much anyway? Your family?" InuYasha finally asked, his voice gruff in an effort to hide his concern. "I don't know why you stay there so much anyway," he mumbled under his breath.

"Because they're my family, InuYasha," she said quietly.

Silence reigned, broken only by the song of a solitary cricket. Kagome almost envied the cricket—his life seemed so simple, so planned, and he seemed so happy with the way it was.

Finally, Kagome spoke, "Actually, InuYasha, I was just enjoying the quiet and the memories I have here."

InuYasha's eyes darkened for a moment and crouching, he looked directly into the depths of her eyes. "You aren't leaving."

Her eyes looked confused for a moment. "But you know I have to go back tomorrow morning," Kagome stated.

InuYasha straightened, only to sit down beside her. "That's not—forget I said anything," he finally said.

Another cricket joined the first, followed by a whole chorus of insect voices.

Then Kagome had a rare moment of insight and quietly she whispered knowing that he would hear her, "I don't know the future, InuYasha, but just because we have the Shikon and I have my father, doesn't mean that I want to just leave the feudal era behind and go back to a somewhat normal life."

InuYasha let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

Leaning, Kagome tentatively rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder, loving the strength and security she felt there.

In the slightest of whispers, Kagome continued, "In fact, I don't know if I'll ever be able to leave for good."

In his heart, InuYasha answered, _'Then don't.'_

A minute later, Kagome's head grew heavier as she started to drift off. Subconsciously, InuYasha put a hand around her shoulders and tugged her a bit closer then rested his chin on the top of her head.

Breathing in deeply of her sweet scent, he closed his eyes, though his other senses were on constant alert.

_The crickets in their simple life could not know what they were missing._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for joining me in the sequel! I was so afraid that only a couple would make the switch. I'm still missing about 60 of you, but hopefully you'll find me over here. D

I have no idea where this chapter came from, but here it is anyway, and I hope you enjoyed it.

I PMed those of you who were on the "Are You My Father" story alert list and favorites list; I apologize if that bothered you in any way.

I would love to hear your thoughts on Kagome's father, he will favor Miroku, but I intend to give him his own personality.

I am seeing a bit of confusion on what would have changed, so I thought I would walk you through a bit of it.

If Naraku died when he did, that means that Kagome would suddenly have all the family that Naraku took away starting at Miroku. She still would have the Shikon, she still would have been pulled into the well, and everything that happened before in the feudal era would have happened. The changes start at the point of Naraku's death.

One last thing, I am making a shameless plug for my cousin angelfire1. I am doing some beta work for her (she is new to authoring for fanfiction) and think that if you like Gundam Wing/AC, you might want to look at some of her work. Any Gundam fans among my readers? I'd like to write a Gundam piece myself sometime. )

Thank you once again; you have no idea how excited I am to have so many of you review the sequel. Please continue to do so; I truly value every opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumoshiko Takahashi; however, this piece and this plot are mine.

**Dedicated to Mae, a wonderful friend and an even better person. Her name is used with her permission.**

**Recap: **A minute later, Kagome's head grew heavier as she started to drift off. Subconsciously, InuYasha put a hand around her shoulders and tugged her a bit closer then rested his chin on the top of her head.

Breathing in deeply of her sweet scent, he closed his eyes, though his other senses were on constant alert.

_The crickets in their simple life could not know what they were missing._

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter Two**

As the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, Kagome stubbornly kept her eyes shut and willed the daylight away.

'_It can't be morning already; I'm too comfortable,' _she thought as she tightened her grip on her pillow—her very muscular pillow—and nudged her nose a bit further into the bright red fabric.

Amazed, InuYasha watched as Kagome pulled his arm closer and snuggled into the fabric on his shoulder. Stubbornly, he pushed away the feeling that he was growing soft—just because he had let her sleep on his shoulder the entire night so that he did not have to wake her did not make him any less of a warrior, did it? In the back of his mind, a voice whispered that he selfishly enjoyed the trust she placed in him and the wonder of being able to hold her as she slept.

After his mother died, he had never considered the fact that anyone would wish to touch him like this—nevertheless a woman like Kagome. It was an overwhelming feeling, and he, a hanyou, had long ago learned that feelings were what made him vulnerable. Yet, somewhere along the way, Kagome had taught him that the ability to let yourself be vulnerable showed a strength not a weakness. A youkai would never have done what he had done, never had thought as he had thought, and never have loved as he loved now.

Shifting again, Kagome gave a soft sigh against his arm. InuYasha leaned his back against the Goshinboku and waited for her to wake up. Hanyou or not, his muscles were screaming from the lack of movement, and his arm had long ago grown numb.

A slight breeze made its way through the awakening forest, rustling the hair around InuYasha's ears and blowing the scent of three humans and two youkais past his nose. Instantly, he was on alert and his ears flexed in an attempt to gather any sound in the surrounding area. It was not the scents themselves that disturbed him. Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango had all camped outside the village just like they had always done—it was the strength of the scents that had bothered him.

A moment later, the hushed whispers of the group began to ease their way to his ear.

"Can you believe Kagome slept out here the entire night?"

"I see a proposal in the future."

"Why was I dragged to see this again?"

"If I were him, I would have…" The last words were rather garbled as Sango grabbed Miroku's throat to cut off his air supply.

InuYasha's ear swished angrily now, and as he heard Miroku gasp a breath, he silently wondered why Sango did not hold onto the monk's throat a little longer.

Embarrassed now, InuYasha shrugged trying to wake Kagome up. She only squeezed his arm tighter and burrowed further into his shoulder.

Hearing the quiet giggles coming from a short distance away, InuYasha felt his face flame, and he firmly place his hand on Kagome's shoulder and shoved.

Instantly, Kagome woke fully and began to blink in an effort to clear her vision. As the fuzziness faded, Kagome's gaze slowly circled around the area and she realized with a start that she was not at camp. Swiftly, her gaze came up to meet the cause of the warmth encompassing her entire left side, and she blushed.

"Good morning?" she finally managed, and at InuYasha's scowl, she realized that perhaps a different word choice was in order.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Distractedly, Kagome picked up her backpack and began the short walk back to the well. She walked alone since InuYasha was currently attempting to murder the rest of her friends. As she followed her way along the now well-worn path, she admired the beautiful buds that were just beginning to peek out intermittently on the edge of the trail.

Spring was coming.

Kagome loved the spring. It stood for everything that was Kagome- new beginnings, new life, the joy of living, and thrill of making it through the darkness of winter. Smiling, Kagome shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. Though her senses were not as sharp as InuYasha's, she still could smell the difference in the air purity as she switched eras.

Then opening her eyes, she continued to walk absentmindedly listening to the yelling of her friends as the chase continued.

As she neared the well, the air around her became tainted with the distinct feeling of youkai. Reaching behind her, she grasped for her bow and her arrows and screamed as she felt her hand brush against a foreign skin. Before she had time to react, a claw reached for her neck and grasped the string around her throat. Reacting quickly, Kagome grabbed the Shikon and swung the fist containing it at her attacker. Feeling the being move away, Kagome looked back in time to see the thief.

The youkai appeared to be a type of bird, much like a vulture, with dark feathers, naked head and feet, and beady, greedy eyes, yet, it moved with the advanced speed of a falcon. Diving forward, the bird aimed for the hand containing the jewel. Unable to use her arrows at this close of a distance, Kagome sliced upwards with her bow, her power emitting a bright glow on the weapons tip. A second later, the bird erupted into a sea of black feathers, and she slowly lowered her weapon.

Then taking a calming breath, she walked forward and placed a foot on the well's ledge, barely aware of the male heading her way at an alarming speed. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a hand latch onto her arm and pull her away from the well.

"Kagome!"

Hearing the familiar voice and feeling the comforting presence, Kagome attempted to calm the sizzling powers that had sprung forward at her fear.

"It's alright, InuYasha. It was just a little bird with an attitude," she said with a nervous laugh. "Nothing worth mentioning or worrying about."

The boy's growl startled her, and she stepped up to the well once again. The rumbling continued deep in InuYasha's chest as he leapt up beside the miko.

Looking up in surprise, Kagome mumbled, "You don't need to come with me, InuYasha; I'll be back later."

"If you can't stay out of trouble, then I won't let you out of my sight," he snarled, in answer. Then without waiting for Kagome's reaction, he picked the girl up in his arms and jumped into the wooden portal.

As the two flew through the swirling colors of time travel, InuYasha winced and the fine hairs of his arms stood on edge as he realized that Kagome was not exactly pleased with him. The moment they landed on the modern well bottom, Kagome shrugged out of InuYasha's hold, almost getting dropped in the process.

"If you came here to baby-sit me, you can go right back. I am quite capable of dealing with things on my own," Kagome snapped, obviously annoyed.

Baring his teeth, InuYasha replied, "You can't—"

"What are you two doing? Lovers' quarrel?"

Two figures at the well bottom froze as their minds registered the perky female voice coming from somewhere in the well house.

Slowly, somewhat guiltily Kagome raised her head towards the well opening.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," she said while glaring at InuYasha.

A face appeared over the lip of the well as a young teenage girl with a skeptical brow gazed down on the two of them, her eyes squinting a bit behind her large glasses.

"It most assuredly was not '_nothing_'. I have known you far too long to think that," the girl said, as she leaned even further over the well.

Blinking, Kagome only asked, "You know me?"

"Don't tell me you have amnesia now, too? Good grief. Why am I never informed of these things?" the stranger mumbled to herself. "Can't even remember your cousin, not to mention one of your best friends." Then speaking louder, she said, "I'm Mae Higurashi."

Kagome gasped; it seemed she had yet another relative she did not know about. Rushing to correct the girl's assumption, she smiled her best and called out, "Oh, Mae!! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." Mentally she finished, '_That would be because I haven't ever seen you.' _Then continuing Kagome assured her, "You were just too far away to see clearly."

The girl giggled, "I'm the one that's near-sighted, Kagome."

Kagome laughed nervously.

Then with her face cocked to the side, Mae tucked a piece of her bobbed black hair behind her ear and peered down at them before asking, "Who is that boy anyway? Is he the '_boyfriend_' you were telling us about?"

Kagome blushed and avoided the last question, "This is InuYasha."

"InuYasha," Mae whispered, testing the name on her lips. Then giggling, she asked, "Is he the one that gave you that bout of mono your grandfather told me about? It is a kissing disease, you know."

A large sweat drop appeared on the back of both characters heads, and Kagome silently promised a long conversation with the oldest member of her family.

Stuttering, Kagome waved her hands furiously, "No. D-Don't be ridiculous. Us, kiss?"

One of InuYasha's ears twitched, he finally managed a "What?" as he looked at Kagome. He clearly remembered kissing her... twice.

This increased the other girl's giggles. "Sure you don't," she said skeptically. "That would explain the blushes you both are sporting."

"Keh," InuYasha huffed.

Kagome turned and glared at him in warning. InuYasha gazed moodily back, his ears flicking as a fly buzzed lazily down into the well's depths.

_Ears!_

Kagome eeped and lunged for her backpack, pulled out a kerchief and hastily tied it around InuYasha's head. "There, now you won't get your hair messed up. You know you are supposed to wear it when you're in the shrine, no?" she mumbled in an attempt to explain her actions.

"How cute. You two are such a good couple," Mae voiced sweetly.

Giving a relieved sigh, Kagome realized that Mae had somehow missed InuYasha's ears. Looking up, she studied the girl's features—short bobbed hair and vivid green eyes covered by thick lenses. She had mentioned that she was near-sighted; perhaps, she had just been unable to see them clearly.

Opening his mouth to comment, InuYasha was stopped by Kagome's glare and her silent command to keep quiet.

After an awkward pause, Mae finally raised both brows and questioned, "That reminds me. What in the earthly world are you two doing at the bottom of this old well for anyway?"

That was precisely what Kagome was wondering herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: It's almost funny; I had so many fears for starting the sequel, (the first being of course, that no one would read it), but I was very concerned that there was nothing I could do to bring this to the level that "Are You My Father" was. So, it means so much to hear such great encouragement from all of you. I am falling in love with this story too, and I will do my best to help you all do the same.

I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I have to get on a plane this morning. This will be my last update for probably a week and a half, maybe two weeks. I will be out of state and away from the internet –insert tears here- until July 9th. I plan on having an update for you when I get back though.

This is where I ask my question for fellow authors: Today I had a very frightening moment. I could not remember for the life of me exactly what it was that was supposed to make this story interesting or exactly why I liked it (a.k.a. I forgot the plot.) Am I the only person this happens too? (It's partially because I juggle stories like I do.)

And before anyone asks, Kagome knows how she ended up in the well, she just doesn't quite know how she is going to explain it away. D

Lastly, thank you again to each of you who read this story and especially to those who review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by Rumoshiko Takahashi; however, this piece and this plot are mine.

**Special Thanks to: Dr. Dogma**, for his help, ideas, patience, and beta work on the first story; and of course, special thanks go to all my **readers** and **reviewers** for their extreme patience and encouragement.

**Recap: **After an awkward pause, Mae finally raised both brows and questioned, "That reminds me. What in the earthly world are you two doing at the bottom of this old well for anyway?"

Now that was an interesting question.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter Three**

'_What are we doing in the bottom of the well?'_ Kagome repeated the question to herself mentally.

'_Well, umm…' _Kagome smiled nervously as she scanned through the suddenly blank pages of her mind for an answer.

Mae's eyebrows wiggled suggestively as she said, "Kagome, care to share what is so funny about the two of you standing _alone_ in the bottom of a well?"

Blushing, Kagome mumbled quickly, "We were cleaning."

"Cleaning?" Mae asked, her brow furrowed. "Why would you be cleaning the well?"

Snorting, InuYasha muttered, "And Shippo calls me an idiot."

Kagome gave a warning glance to InuYasha, and answered hurriedly, "Grandpa hired InuYasha to help him clean the shrine, and I was just showing him a spot he missed." She smiled cheerily and rushed to add, "But it's all finished now, and I was just getting ready to climb out before you showed up."

Mae muttered skeptically, "Sounded like something far different to me."

From Kagome's nervous tone and flitting gazes with the boy, Mae was quite certain that her cousin was not being entirely truthful. Mae's eyes twinkled; she would wrangle more information from her favorite cousin later.

Tossing her head, she glanced laughingly down at Kagome, "Well, are you going to get up here or am I going to have to wait forever?"

Unable to stop a small smile, Kagome grabbed the sides of the well ladder and began to climb.

'_Perhaps there's nothing to worry about,'_ Kagome encouraged herself as she made her way up the rickety ladder that creaked as it held her weight. _'She seems like a nice girl, and it's not like I don't have experience trying to explain InuYasha and my absences away.'_

With that thought, Kagome stepped over the lip of the well and onto the shrine floor. Now in the better light, Kagome could finally get a better look at her cousin. Mae was a few inches shorter than Kagome and appeared to be about fifteen, the same age Kagome had been when she was drug into the well. Her dark bobbed hair, small mouth, and dainty nose seemed to highlight, the girl's best feature—her vibrant green eyes that gleamed impishly at Kagome from behind her glasses.

The miko gulped; she had seen that gaze before on her friend's faces, and it most likely meant that Mae was nowhere near finished with her questions.

Slightly confused at Kagome's studious expression, Mae said cheekily, "Good grief, Kagome, you act like you've never seen me before. Are you sure you don't have amnesia" Mae tapped her chin thoughtfully and murmured, "Not that you would remember if you did have amnesia."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, "No, I'm fine—just a little tired. That's all; I'll be better later."

"If you are tired, I can come back another day, Kagome; I know you've been sick," Mae said concern now evident in her voice.

"No, I'm okay," the miko assured her cousin. "It won't hurt me to talk to you."

Still a bit skeptical, Mae's gaze softened, "If you're sure—you'll tell me if you start to feel bad, won't you?"

Nodding, Kagome began to walk to the shrine door, "I'm sure."

Ears twitching from under the kerchief, InuYasha listened with mixed emotions to the girls chatter. Then waiting for them to step outside, he leapt from the well and stood at the shrine entrance. He watched as Mae grasped Kagome's hand and practically dragged her inside the Higurashi home. Then slowly he walked to the Goshinboku and leapt onto the tree branch that overlooked Kagome's bedroom.

"Mae, I'm going to get us some tea."

"All right; I'll meet you upstairs."

Opening the door, Mae looked into Kagome's bedroom and smiled. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been in there- same furniture, same colors, same arrangement, same Kagome. She stepped further into the room and looked out the window to the massive Goshinboku—a tree that held great significance to her family. Seeing a bright red blob, she moved closer to the window and peered out, her eyes squinting to make sense of the bright colors in the radiant sunlight.

'_It's that boy that was with Kagome. What's he doing up there?'_

Crossing his arms, InuYasha glared at the girl from his position on the tree limb.

"I've got our tea."

Hearing Kagome's voice, Mae turned from the window and questioned, "Does he always do that?"

Kagome blinked. "He who?"

"Look out the window," Mae demanded as she pointed in InuYasha's direction for someone trying to clean the well, he isn't doing a very good job."

Kagome's face paled slightly as she saw InuYasha in his normal spot. "Oh, he's on break," she replied.

"And your mom doesn't find it strange that he chooses to spend his breaks staring through your bedroom window?" Mae asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

A rather large sweat drop appeared on the back of Kagome's head as she hurriedly said, "He's just a little protective of me, that's all."

"Really now," Mae said dryly.

Not trusting herself and not liking Mae's expressions, Kagome gave a shaky nod.

Mae sat cross-legged on the bed and crossed her arms. There was a long awkward silence, and Kagome, suddenly finding the room to be very warm, walked to her window and opened it, allowing the warm breeze that contained the smallest hint of winter chill.

Finally, Mae spoke, "All right, Kagome. Out with it."

Kagome's body went rigid, "Wha-what do you mean?" she stuttered, suddenly unsure of what Mae might know.

Placing a hand on her hip, Mae demanded, "I want to know all the details about you and your boyfriend."

She held up a hand to silence Kagome's protest. "I don't know why you are keeping it a secret, but give me a little credit, Kagome, I am not that stupid. Come on you used to tell me everything."

Kagome appeared to hesitate as she found herself at a loss on what to say. "We-he-InuYasha really isn't my boyfriend," she finally stuttered out.

"Oh." Mae said visibly surprised. Then a second later she continued, "Why not—he too afraid to ask?"

"It's complicated," Kagome managed.

"So is the rest of life, but I've got time," she said, her tone giving every indication that she wanted details.

An odd feeling prodded Kagome to tell Mae what was on her heart, but she held back based on the reality that she just could not explain without revealing details that no one but her family could know—correction, her immediate family, since Mae was family now, too.

Wondering at Kagome's nervous expression, InuYasha watched as she came over to her bedroom window and opened it, letting in the nice breeze.

"_All right, Kagome. Out with it."_

Startled, InuYasha blinked as he began to listen in unwittingly on the girl's conversation.

"_I want to know all the details about you and your boyfriend."_

InuYasha snorted—typical girl—Kagome's friends talked about these "boyfriend" people all the time. Still not sure what a boyfriend was, InuYasha growled subconsciously.

"_We-he-InuYasha really isn't my boyfriend."_

At the sound of his name, InuYasha glanced up, startled into alertness once more.

"_Oh. Why not—he too afraid to ask?"_

InuYasha snarled childishly, "As if I'd be afraid of anything." Then blinking, InuYasha stared unseeingly through the window. "Ask—ask what?"

Staring perplexed at Kagome, InuYasha missed the heavy footsteps coming in his direction.

"InuYasha!"

Surprised, the hanyou boy almost swayed dangerously on the tree limb before glaring murderously down at the body on the ground below him.

"What do you think you're doing, staring into my daughter's room like that? Get down from there this instant, you 'Peeping Tom.'"

'_Peeping Tom?' _Both eyebrows raised, InuYasha stared incredulously at Mr. Higurashi.

Cracking his knuckles threateningly, the older looking male stared up at the boy in the tree. "How could you even think of spying on my innocent daughter? I bet you've even stared at her while she was undressing, and to think that I—"

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched angrily, "You sick idiot!" Then, leaping, he landed with his fist on the center of Mr. Higurashi's head before the human had a chance to finish his sentence.

Crossing his arms, InuYasha lifted his nose in the air haughtily as he watched the poor man rub at his sore skull. "Why would I watch that?" InuYasha growled. Then he muttered, "It's not like I haven't seen it all before anyway."

Without warning, a shiver made its way down InuYasha's spine as he felt the outer flames of anger radiating off the man beside him. What could be wrong now?

Inside Kagome's bedroom, Mae watched Kagome's face as they talked. Though they lived in the same city, Kagome and Mae went to different schools, but they had always kept in close contact with each other up until the past two years. Recently though, every time she called wanting to visit, Kagome was too sick for visitors. Her cousin could not know the intense worry that Mae had felt knowing Kagome was struggling like that, yet, here the same girl was looking more fit and healthy than she was before. Seeing the nervousness that Kagome had around her now, Mae could not shake the feeling that Kagome was hiding something—something big

…and she aimed to find out exactly what that was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Please don't stop reviewing. I need all the input you can give.

I know this chapter is short, but I just couldn't find a better spot to end it at. I promise: I will make the next chapter twice as long to make up for it.

I know not much in the way of plot was revealed, but I am still in the process of setting up the scenes to introduce more of it.

Did InuYasha ever learn what a boyfriend was in the anime?

You haven't seen him much yet, but Mr. Higurashi reminds me an awful lot of a mix between a Fruits Basket and an Ouran High School Host Club character. (At least, he seems that way in some of the future scenes I've written.) I should take guesses and see who figures out who he reminds me of.


End file.
